justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Baby One More Time
|artist = (The Girly Team) |tvfilm = |year = 1998 (Original) 2011 (The Girly Team) |dlc = November 21, 2014 (NOW) |difficulty = (Classic/Mashup) Easy (Remake) |effort = (Classic) (Mashup) Low (Remake) |nogm = 5 (Classic) 6 (Mashup) |dg = / / / |mashup = Only on |mode = Dance Crew |mc = JDU 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = / / / (JD3) / / / (Remake) |gc = / / / (JD3) / / / (Remake) |lc = (Remake) |pictos = 54 (Classic) 56 (Mashup) |kcal = 23 11.6 (Remake) |dura = 3:29 |nowc = BabyOneMoreQUAT BabyOneMoreAR (Mashup) |audio = |perf = Natsuko Ferguson (P1) Emmanuelle Soum (P2) Sandrine Monar (P3) Céline Baron (P4) |from = album }} "...Baby One More Time" by (covered by The Girly Team in-game), is featured on , , , and . The track appears as "Baby One More Time" in the game. Appearance of the Dancers Classic The dancers are four girls who appear to be high-school cheerleaders. In the remake, they now have black hair, diffrently colored outfits, and less visible faces. P1 P1 has short blonde hair with a blue hair clip. She wears a red cheerleader outfit with traces of blue, red knee-high socks, and orange shoes with blue laces. In the remake, her hair is now black with a pink hair clip, her cheerleader is now sky blue with traces of pink, her socks are blue, and her shoes are black with pink laces. P2 P2 '''has long blonde hair with a red hair clip. She wears a a purple cheerleader outfit with traces of red, purple knee-high socks, and orange socks with red laces. In the remake, her hair is now black with a blue hair clip, her cheerleader outfit is now lime green with traces of blue, her socks are lime green, and her shoes are black with blue laces. P3 '''P3 has blonde hair tied in pigtails by blue scrunchies. She wears a blue cheerleader outfit with traces of purple, blue knee-high socks, and orange shoes with purple laces. In the remake, her hair is now black with green scrunchies, her cheerleader outfit is now orange with traces of green, her socks are now orange, and her shoes are now black with green laces. P4 P4 has mid-length blonde hair with bangs. She wears a green cheerleader outfit with traces of light green, green knee-high socks, and orange shoes with light green laces. In the remake, her hair is now black, her cheerleader outfit is now dark pink with traces of orange, her socks are now dark pink, and her shoes are now black with orange laces. Babyonemorequat coach 1@2x.png|P1 Babyonemorequat coach 1 big.png|P1 (Remake) Babyonemorequat_coach_1_big_new.png|P1 (Updated Remake) Babyonemorequat coach 2@2x.png|P2 Babyonemorequat coach 2 big.png|P2 (Remake) Babyonemorequat_coach_2_big_new.png|P2 (Updated Remake) Babyonemorequat coach 3@2x.png|P3 Babyonemorequat coach 3 big.png|P3 (Remake) Babyonemorequat_coach_3_big_new.png|P3 (Updated Remake) Babyonemorequat coach 4@2x.png|P4 Babyonemorequat coach 4 big.png|P4 (Remake) Babyonemorequat_coach_4_big_new.png|P4 (Updated Remake) Beta Version The beta dancer is a girl. She has pink hair in pigtails with purple bands, a purple top with dark purple sleeves, a pink skirt, purple tights, and pink sneakers with purple and white accents. Her glove is green and her outline is pink and blue. In the Soundless Quiz, her color scheme is altered: Her hair and skirt are orange, her shirt is magenta, her sleeves are ligther, her tights are wine red and her sneakers are orange with purple and white accents. Background (Wii/PS3) The girls are dancing in a locker room or a school corridor. The floor is checkered, and the brick wall is pink. A school bell can be seen too. The lockers will occasionally light up, and their doors will open or close. The same goes for the floor. At some points, the lockers act like piano tiles and flash pinkish-red. (Xbox 360) In the Xbox 360 version of , the lockers flash red instead of pinkish-red. Mashup Baby One More Time has a Mashup available on Just Dance 3. "GM" indicates a Gold Move. "#" indicates the number a Gold Move is (ex. GM2 = Gold Move 2). “'#'” indicates the number of repeated times a dancer appears at once. Dancers *''Baby One More Time (BETA)'' *''Sympathy For The Devil'' *''Baby One More Time (BETA)'' *''Walk Like an Egyptian'' #'2' *''Crazy in Love'' GM1 *''Sympathy For The Devil'' *''Baby One More Time (BETA)'' *''Walk Like an Egyptian'' #'2' *''Crazy In Love'' GM2 *''Baby One More Time (BETA)'' *''Sympathy For The Devil'' *''I Don’t Feel Like Dancin’'' *''Crazy In Love'' GM3 *''Walk Like An Egyptian'' #'2' *''Crazy In Love'' GM4 *''I Don’t Feel Like Dancin’'' *''Crazy In Love'' GM5 *''Baby One More Time (BETA)'' GM6 Gold Moves Classic There are 5 Gold Moves in this routine, all of which are the same. They are left-to-right wave Gold Moves: *'P1:' Put your arm in the air and bend your leg. *'P2:' Put out your leg and point at the screen. *'P3:' Put your left hand on your hip and the right one halfway in the air. *'P4:' Put your bent right arm above your head and your left arm on your hip. Babyonemorequat_jd3_wii_gm_1.png|All Gold Moves ( ) (Wii/PS3) (notice that P1’s incorrect leg is lifted) Babyonemorequat jd3 xbox360 gm 1.jpeg|All Gold Moves ( ) (Xbox 360) Babyonemorequat jdnow gm 1.png|All Gold Moves (Remake) BOMT GM.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Mashup There are 6 Gold Moves in the Mashup: Gold Moves 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5: Make a big circle with your right arm. (Crazy in Love) Gold Move 6: Raise your right hand up. (Baby One More Time (Beta Coach)) Crazyinlove jd2 gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5 Babyonemoretimemashupgmingame.gif|Gold Moves 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5 in-game Baby_1_More_Time_GM_6.png|Gold Move 6 Babyonemoretimemashupgm2ingame.gif|Gold Move 6 in-game Appearances in Mashups Baby One More Time appears in the following Mashups: Classic * You’re On My Mind (Quatro) Beta Dancer * Baby One More Time * Hit 'Em Up Style (Oops!)' '' * Oops!...I Did It Again Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *The Poppin' 90s *Girl Squad *10 Years of Just Dance! *All Songs A-E Trivia General *'' '' is the third song by Britney Spears in the series. **It is also the second song covered by The Girly Team in the series. *In every game that features , the three dots at the beginning of the official song title are removed. *In the line "That somethin’ wasn t right here","here" is absent. *In the remake, in the line "I must confess I still believe (still believe)", the part in the brackets is included. *In the remake, there are a few clipping errors. Classic *'' '' is the first all-female Dance Crew in the series. **It is also the only Dance Crew in where all coaches are of the same gender. *'' '' is the first routine in the series that ends with the coaches freezing while jumping. **The coaches were originally not going to freeze in the air during the jump in the end as shown.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iukuX1owR_c *During '''Gold Move 1, P1 looks like she is about to fall, but she scoots her leg over and regains her composure. **In addition, at the beginning of the routine, she does a completely different leg motion than the other dancers **Besides, during Gold Move 2, she accidentally does the moves after she hit Gold Move 1 the first time, then follows the other coaches. *In , the Gold Move pictogram for P1 instructs players to lift up their right leg, but they are meant to lift up their left leg instead. **This does not happen in the Xbox 360 version and in the remake. *In the remake, the coaches color palettes have been inverted. *Sometimes, in , the song gets set off from the routine, which leads the game to end suddenly, and it gets replaced with the score screen.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Oxy_VBWPGIc *In the remake, both of P3 s socks glitch and turn white throughout the routine, especially when she and P4 move around in a circle. *In the remake, whenever the dancers perform their Gold Moves, a part of the effect is missing. **This is common for Trios and Dance Crews (ex. Wild Wild West, Bubble Pop!). *The files have an un-recolored pictogram, which is not used in the version. **Unlike Dynamite, Jump, and Professor Pumplestickle, who all have at least one unrecolored pictogram in their files, s is not stretched. *The remake of is seen in a number of Chrome Cast advertisements. *In the remake, P2 s coach selection image has a different outline, which is simply magenta instead of magenta and white. **This was fixed later. *As of an unknown date, the coach selection images for the remake have been updated in order to make them look more zoomed in. *In , the Gold Move effect does not appear in the preview. *The bundle archives show four scoring detection files named "babyonemorequat_goldceline", "babyonemorequat_goldmanue", "babyonemorequat_goldnatsuko" and "babyonemorequat_goldsandrine", which are references to the name of the performers. *In , the Gold Move effect glitches sometimes. *In , a pictogram is missing during the bridge. *On Just Dance 2020, the background for the routine is erroneously used for Futebol Crazy''s map background. Mashup *There is a dancer with magenta pigtails that appears in the Mashup. It is a Beta coach for the song, as proven in the Soundless Quiz, where she appears with a slightly different color palette. **She is seen again in the Mashups for ''Hit ’Em Up Style (Oops!) and Oops!...I Did It Again. **Her silhouette also appears in the Solo Medley icon. **She is also the first beta dancer to have a gold move. *''I Don’t Feel Like Dancin’'' is the only male dancer in the Mashup. *''Baby One More Time'' s Mashup has the most Gold Moves of any routine on (excluding Boogie Wonderland on Xbox 360). Gallery Game Files Babyonemorequat thumb@2x.jpg|''Baby One More Time'' baby one more time jdn.jpg|''Baby One More Time'' (Remake) Babymashup.png|''Baby One More Time'' (Mashup) BabyOneMoreQUAT Cover AlbumCoach.png| album coach Babyonemorequat cover albumbkg.png| album background ae02412c1d3f4d40cbba9e3537044d91.png| album banner babyonemorequat map bkg.png| map background babyonemorequat_cover@2x.jpg| cover BabyOneMoreQUAT BC.jpeg| cover (Updated) 2b8b08643e9ca8336a9ef50b10a914fc.png| cover 391.png|P3 s avatar 200391.png|P3 s golden avatar 300391.png|P3 s diamond avatar babyonemoretimepictos.png|Pictograms babyonemoretimebackgroundlocker.png| background (Classic) Tex1 512x512 5a4877ca6f31a27d 14.png|Background texture (Mashup) In-Game Screenshots Babyonemorequat jd3 menu wii.png|''Baby One More Time'' on the menu (Classic, Wii/PS3) Babyonemorequat jd3 coachmenu wii.png| coach selection screen (Classic, Wii/PS3) Babyonemorequat jd3 menu xbox.png|''Baby One More Time'' on the menu (Classic, Xbox 360) Babyonemorequat jd3 coachmenu xbox.png| coach selection screen (Classic, Xbox 360) Babyonemorequatmu jd3 menu.png|''Baby One More Time'' on the menu (Mashup, Wii/PS3) Babyonemorequatmu jd3 coachmenu wii.png| coach selection screen (Mashup, Wii/PS3) Babyonemorear_jd3_coachmenu_xbox.png| coach selection screen (Mashup, Xbox 360) Babyonemorequat jdwii2 menu.png|''Baby One More Time'' on the menu Babyonemorequat jdwii2 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Babyonemorequat_jd2016_menu.png|''Baby One More Time'' on the menu Babyonemorequat_jd2016_load.png| loading screen Babyonemorequat_jd2016_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Babyonemorequat_jdnow_coachmenu_old.png| coach selection screen (outdated) Babyonemorequat_jdnow_score_old p1.png| scoring screen (outdated) Babyonemorequat_jdnow_menu_new.png|''Baby One More Time'' on the menu (updated) Babyonemorequat_jdnow_coachmenu_new.png| coach selection screen (updated) Babyonemorequat_jdnow_score_new.png| scoring screen (updated) Babyonemorequat jd2017 menu.png|''Baby One More Time'' on the menu Babyonemorequat jd2017 load.png| loading screen Babyonemorequat jd2017 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen BabyOneMoreQUAT jd2018 menu.png|''Baby One More Time'' on the menu BabyOneMoreQUAT jd2018 load.png| loading screen BabyOneMoreQUAT jd2018 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Babyonemorequat_jd2019_menu.png|''Baby One More Time'' on the menu Babyonemorequat_jd2019_load.png| loading screen Babyonemorequat_jd2019_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Promotional Content Babyonemorequat promo gameplay jd3 wii.jpg|Promotional gameplay (Wii/PS3) Beta Elements BOMT Beta.png|Beta coach n.png|Beta coach in Oops!...I Did It Again (Mashup) BabyOneMoreTimeJD3Pictogram.png|Unused pictogram Others m21ba.gif|Choreography error 1 (P1 does leg motions that are different from the other dancers) m21cl.gif|Choreography error 2 (P1 loses balance during the Gold Move) 20171214_204454.jpg|Album coach bug on (Classic) Babyonemorequat p4 leg glitch.PNG|P4 s leg glitch (Classic) Futebol map bkg.png|Futebol Crazy's map background Videos Official Audio Britney Spears - ...Baby One More Time Baby One More Time (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers Baby One More Time - Gameplay Teaser (US) Gameplays 'Classic' Baby One More Time - Just Dance 3 Baby One More Time - Just Dance Wii 2 Baby One More Time - Just Dance Now Baby One More Time - Just Dance 2016 5☆ stars - Baby One More Time - Just Dance 2017 - Kinect - Christmas Eve Special Baby One More Time - Just Dance 2018 Baby One More Time - Just Dance 2019 'Mashup' Baby One More Time (Mashup) - Just Dance 3 Extractions EXTRACT! Baby One More Time - The Girly Team Just Dance 3 Just Dance 3 - Baby One More Time (Mashup) References Site Navigation de:Baby One More Time es:Baby One More Time pl:Baby One More Time tr:Baby One More Time Category:Songs Category:1990s Category:Pop Songs Category:R&B Songs Category:Songs by The Girly Team Category:Dance Crews Category:All Female Dance Crews Category:Medium Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Songs in Just Dance Wii 2 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Remade Songs Category:Covered Category:Downgrade Category:Songs by Britney Spears Category:Céline Baron Category:Emmanuelle Soum Category:Natsuko Ferguson Category:Sandrine Monar Category:Unlockables